1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of label formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a label with an adhesive material provided on one surface of a printed matter. The label is previously releasably formed on a mount. There has also been known a method of label formation and a label forming apparatus, as used in label manufacturing.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2012-108300 and 2010-184470 propose a method of label formation including stacking an adhesive material layer and a coat layer, which prevents an adhesive material from coming off, on a release sheet, transferring toner on to the laminate, and performing hot pressing.
When the label is released from the mount, the coat layer and the adhesive material provided between the label and the release sheet are released together. At this time, since the coat layer is required to be released following the shape of the label, a material such as a polyester resin, which is easily split with a small force, is used.